


Talk Dirty to Me

by Min_SD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_SD/pseuds/Min_SD
Summary: Dean is bored, and Sam is hot.  Total PWP, all dialogue, no exposition.  Just a bit of fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Talk Dirty To Me   


DEAN: Sam. 

DEAN: Sam. 

DEAN: _Sammy._

SAM: _What?_

DEAN: Are you as bored as I am? 

SAM: Obviously not, since you're the one pestering _me._

DEAN: "Pestering"! 

SAM: Yeah. 

DEAN: Sammy. 

SAM: Yeah? 

SAM: Dean. Dean! Dean, what the hell? 

SAM: _Dean!_

DEAN: Mm- _hmmm?_

SAM: Shit. What are—shit, what the hell are you doing? 

DEAN: Whassamatter? Don't like it? 

SAM: … 

SAM: Dean, stop. 

DEAN: Mmm…No. 

SAM: Dean. Jesus, fuck, _Dean._ Stop, I— _Jesus._

DEAN: Oh, Sammy, are you praying to me? 

SAM: Dean, what—what are you—mm, what the— 

DEAN: Mm. 

SAM: … 

SAM: _Oh, God._

SAM: Dean, pl-please. Don't—Dean…Oh. Mm… 

DEAN: _Sammy._

SAM: Dean. God. 

DEAN: Sammy, take off your shirt. 

SAM: I— _what?_ No. 

DEAN: C'mon, Sammy, wanna see you, _please?_ Here, I'll help. 

SAM: Jesus, Dean, no I—Shit, don't—Nn, Nn, Nnnoooo. I—God, don't— 

DEAN: Sammy, God, lemme, just, lemme…C'mon, just—yeah, like that, just—God, you're hot. 

SAM: I—what? 

DEAN: More, Sam, _Jesus_ , your _chest._ Your skin is so— _mm_ —so smooth and— _mm_ —so dark, like, golden, and— _mmm_ —tastes so good… 

SAM: I—I— _fuck._ Dean, your mouth, I—I fucking _love_ your mouth… 

DEAN: Yeah? 

SAM: Fuck, yeah. 

DEAN: What about it do you like? 

SAM: Your lips are—oh, God, yeah, there—just, like, so— _mm_ , full and, just soft, and pretty… 

DEAN: Wait. Pretty? 

SAM: Mm, don't stop… 

DEAN: Hold on. You think my mouth is _pretty?_

SAM: Dean, c'mon, get over here, just, mm, yeah, _there_ — 

DEAN: But…pretty? Really? 

SAM: Yeah, pretty…And hot, and heavenly and so fucking sexy and I _want it_ , right now. 

DEAN: … 

DEAN: Well, okay. I guess I can live with that. 

SAM: Damn right, you can, now just—get back here, now. 

DEAN: Okay, Sammy, whatever you say. 

SAM: You're a bastard. 

DEAN: Mm- _hmm_ , that's right. You know what I love? Mm, your nipples are so dark, and hard and I just want to _lick_ —like that—and like that, and just nibble like that, and just _swirl my tongue_ —like this— 

SAM: _Ng._

DEAN: Mm. 

SAM: _Jesus fuck, Dean_ … 

DEAN: And I like to lick…mm, right there…just taste, here, and here, and _Oh, God, here_ … 

SAM: Dean, want your mouth on me, let me just, here, I'll show you…just follow my hand, I'll show you the way… 

DEAN: _Sam, God_ … 

SAM: That's right, I'll show you. Here, over my chest, yeah, like that, on my nipples, there…Nn, yeah, both of them, swirl your tongue, yeah, bite, just—mm, make it hurt, Dean, a little, just a little, like that— 

DEAN: Mmmm… 

SAM: Here…and here…Right, just follow my hand, watch my fingers, stroking, my chest, my stomach, here, want your mouth here, lick me, Dean, want your mouth, _ohh_ … 

DEAN: Nh, Sammy, making me crazy, when did you get so hot? Your stomach, God, you're fucking _ripped_." 

SAM: Oh God, Dean, you're gonna leave a fucking _hickey_. 

DEAN: Good, wanna mark you, want to show you're mine. 

SAM: Mm, show _who?_ I don't generally, you know, go around without my shirt off. 

DEAN: You should. You should always be naked, all the time, so everyone can see how fucking _hot_ you are, want to touch you, want to be with you, taste you, and then they'd see this and they'd _know_. Know you belong to me. 

SAM: _Shit, Dean_ … 

DEAN: Sammy, let me, just, can I? 

SAM: Can you what? I don't— _oh shit!_

DEAN: Heh, feels good? 

SAM: Dean, I don't—I don't know if—Oh, God…Dean, your _hand_ is on my _cock_. 

DEAN: You trying to tell me you don’t like it? Cuz I can tell you do. I can _feel_ it. Heh, literally. 

SAM: Mm, D-Dean…mm…oh… 

DEAN: _Sammy_ … 

SAM: Dean… 

DEAN: Just let me, Sammy, I wanna taste, just here, I'll be gentle, I'll go slow…I won't do anything without telling you first, okay? Like, right now I'm gonna unbutton your jeans, like that, okay? 

SAM: Dean… 

DEAN: And now I'm gonna unzip you, like this, okay? Ike iss? Wi' muh heeth. 

SAM: With your—Jesus, with your _teeth_ … 

DEAN: That's right, and now I'm gonna pull down your pants, okay, Sammy? No big deal, right, just drag 'em down, little…by…little… 

SAM: Oh God. 

DEAN: Got 'em down to your hips. Got 'em past your hips, Sammy, and hey, look at that! 

SAM: Dean, wait, don't— 

DEAN: Why Sammy, is that for me? 

SAM: … 

DEAN: Sammy, looks like someone went and pitched a little tent in your boxers. Huh. 

SAM: …Mm, I—Wait. "Little"? 

DEAN: Heh heh, Sammy, what's wrong? 

SAM: Hey, " _little_ "! 

DEAN: Okay, okay, maybe not so little… 

SAM: Hmph. Little. It's hardly—mmph! 

DEAN: Heh, that shut you up. 

SAM: _Dean_ … 

DEAN: Got your jeans down to your knees, now, Sammy, it'll take just a little tug to get them to your ankles, want me to? It'd be real easy… _Real easy_ … 

SAM: _Dean_ … 

DEAN: There. All gone. I'm going to come back up, now. 

SAM: Dean, I, _oh!_

DEAN: Long legs, want to feel all that muscle, Sam, look at your _thighs_ , Sam, I've just got to touch, got to feel, okay? Sammy, is this okay? 

SAM: Mm…Dean, you… 

DEAN: Sh, it's okay, hey, lie back, it's okay, not hurting you, am I? Just touching, right? Just my hands on your thighs, Sam, wanna touch, all that gold skin, soft hairs…can I just _slide my hands_ down here, between your legs, Sam, so warm… 

SAM: Dean! Oh, God, Dean! Stop, Dean, can't— 

DEAN: Doesn't it feel good? I'll be gentle, just touching, just stroking, here, spread your legs a little, come on, you can do it, just want to rub here, doesn't that feel good? You're tense, Sammy, let me give you a little massage, just a little pressure, right? Just kneading those tight muscles in your thighs, Sammy, no big deal, right? 

SAM: Dean, God, I can't—you're making me—I can't— 

DEAN: Sam, I gotta say, I've never seen you—mm—speechless, I—mm, like it—is it okay if I do this, just tiny kisses, see? On this skin, here, so warm, open your legs a little more, like that, and here—can I put my mouth here? Mm—is that bad, Sammy? 

SAM: … 

SAM: N-no… _Jesus, Dean!_

DEAN: Sorry, Sam, just gotta taste, it's good, just wanna—mm, Sammy, gonna, can I—Sammy, gonna— 

SAM: Dean! What are you doing, I, stop, Dean! 

DEAN: Just want to see more of you, Sammy, here, lift your hips, lemme, please? Take 'em off, Sammy, come on. 

SAM: Dean, you said—you just said my jeans, you didn't say—Dean, God, st-stop—I, God, that's—oh, that's good… 

DEAN: Sammy, I want to see you, Sammy, I want to see _all_ of you, gonna take them off. Okay, Sammy? Got my fingers on the waistband, Sammy, all I have to do is pull them down, just lift your hips up, please? Sammy, please, I wanna, please let me, _Sammy_ , I've gotta. Gotta see all of you, Sammy, please, please, Sammy— 

SAM: Jesus, Dean. Jesus. 

DEAN: Sammy, here, just pulling them down slow, yeah? Just…God, your trail is dark, your hair…can I just pull them farther, just want to touch…can I, Sammy? Your pubes are dark, Sam, wanna touch, want to run my fingers through them, just run my fingers, oh _God, Sammy_ — 

SAM: _Dean! Dean!_

DEAN: Sam, oh, Sam. Here, got 'em down, and…Wow. Oh my, is that all for me? 

SAM: … 

DEAN: Just lift your hips, like that, yeah, okay? Like that, and I'll just pull your underwear down, just slide them down, oh Sammy, yeah, wanna see you, Sam, God… 

SAM: Dean, I—I can't, oh… 

DEAN: Sammy, God…Sam… 

SAM: Just do it, Dean, get them off, get them off— 

DEAN: No problem. There, see? Gone, all gone, it's magic, now you see 'em, now you don't, Jesus, Sammy, God you're _big_ … 

SAM: Dean…You gotta—you gotta—touch me, Dean, please, need to feel your skin, I—need you to touch me— 

DEAN: Oh, Sam…Yeah? Can I really? Just…just real gentle, okay? Like this, is this good? 

SAM: Mm, nnh, I—oh— 

DEAN: Wow, Sam, you're _so hard_ , Sam, so big, look at you. Your skin is so dark, so red, and your cock, I—like that, do you? Like it when I say it? Your _cock, Sammy_ , your big, red cock, all hard and swollen for me, the second I got your boxers down you got it up for me, Sammy, your cock sprang up, just sat up and begged for me. For me, to touch it, Sammy, your hot, thick rod, yeah. Look at you, you want it so bad, don't you? You're _begging_ for it, you're wet for it, _dripping_ , look, there's cum on your stomach, now, on those big muscles that I was sucking on, right where I marked you, Sam, look how ready for it you are. 

SAM: God, Dean, just—you gotta—please— 

DEAN: "Please" what, Sammy? Tell me what you want. 

SAM: _Touch it_ , Dean, touch me, please. 

DEAN: Where, Sammy? Where do you want me to touch you? 

SAM: Dean—fuck, shit—stop fucking teasing and touch my goddamn cock already. 

DEAN: Sam, the mouth on you! Can't wait to feel it, gonna make you suck me, Sammy, yeah? Gonna get you off, gonna make you come, gonna make you beg, Sammy, gonna make you _beg_ , you got that? 

SAM: Yes, Jesus, Dean, yes, just— _Please._

DEAN: … 

DEAN: Fuck, Sam…I—fuck… 

SAM: Dean. Please. 

DEAN: Okay, yeah, Sammy, _fuck_ yeah. 

SAM: Shit…oh…Jesus, your, your _hand_ , Dean— 

DEAN: Like this, Sammy? You're so hard, God, can I just, there, wrap my hand, here, Sammy, it's okay, it's okay, don't have to hold so still, Sammy, come on. Fuck my fist, Sammy, come on, wanna see you, come on… 

SAM: Dean, don't—can't— 

DEAN: Sure you can, Sammy, oh God, so fucking hot, want me to tell you how it feels? 

SAM: I—yeah. I—Jesus, yeah— 

DEAN: Wanted this. Wanted this for a while, Sam, you too? 

SAM: Dean— 

DEAN: Sammy, please… 

SAM: I— 

DEAN: Sam? Tell me—tell me you want this, Sam. Sam? 

SAM: Jesus, don’t stop…Yeah, Dean, yeah. Want it, too, promise, please? Please, don't stop. 

DEAN: Sammy… 

SAM: I promise, Dean, wanted this too, don't stop, please? 

DEAN: Okay, oh, Sam, God say that again, love it when you say please, love it, want you pushing into my hand like that, want you arching up under me, you want this bad, don't you? 

SAM: I do… 

DEAN: Tell me how much. 

SAM: I want it bad, Dean, want to come in your hand, my cock is hard for _you_ , Dean, can't—oh _God_ , can't hold back, Dean, can't stop, harder, Dean, make it hurt, _harder_. 

DEAN: God, Sam…You're so goddamn beautiful like this, all sweaty and hard, look, your eyes are big, you're biting your lip and it's so red—you're breathing fast, panting like you've been running, panting for _me_ , right Sammy? All writhing under me, rocking up into me, you can't keep still, you're jerking your hips, you're kicking the bed, look, digging your feet into the mattress, Sammy, you're gonna rip the sheets, you're pulling on 'em so hard. 

SAM: Dean… 

DEAN: No, keep them there, no touching, Sam, only I get to touch. Keep your hands where they are, in fact, put them behind your back, lie on them, got that? I don't want to see them, keep them under your back. 

SAM: Shit, Dean… 

DEAN: Yeah, like that, Sammy, you're a slut for me, aren't you, Sam, I could tell you to do anything and you would, wouldn't you? 

SAM: I…Yeah. 

DEAN: Oh, sweet Jesus Christ. 

SAM: Are you—ah—are you _praying_ to me, Dean—mm— 

SAM: Oh, God, Dean, I'm gonna—I think I'm gonna— 

DEAN: No, Sammy, not yet. Not just yet. 

SAM: Dean! 

DEAN: Not yet, Sammy, gonna squeeze you off, gonna keep your balls in my hand and squeeze 'em so you can't come until I tell you to, got that? You don't come until I say so, got that? 

SAM: _Dean…Dean_ … 

DEAN: Mm, oh Sammy, don't cry, it's too hot, gotta taste it, Sammy, gotta have your mouth, gonna— 

SAM: C'mere, kiss me, Dean, taste me, then, kiss me. 

DEAN: _Oh, Sammy_ … 

SAM: … 

DEAN: … 

SAM: Dean, Dean. Wanna come, let me come. Dean, wanna, _please_ , let me come. _Please_. 

DEAN: Like you begging for me, Sammy. Beg some more, beg me to let you come. 

SAM: Please, Dean, gotta—wanna—please… 

DEAN: Okay, Sammy, come. You can do it, come for me now, come on, come. 

SAM: Nn! Oh, oh, I—Jesus, God! Oh! Mm, oh! 

DEAN: That's right, Sammy, come in my hand, come on, let it out, scream, Sammy. Scream for me. 

SAM: _Dean! Yes! Yes! Oh God, yes!_

DEAN: That's right, baby, that's right. That's good, good boy. That's my boy. 

SAM: … _Dean_ … 

DEAN: It's okay, Sammy, it's okay. I got ya, I got ya. I'll take care of you, Sammy, I always do, don't I? 

SAM: …Yeah, Dean. Yeah. 

SAM: Dean? 

DEAN: Mm, yeah, Sammy? 

SAM: Um, just in the way of fair warning, is this gonna happen every time you get bored, now? 

DEAN: God, I hope so. 

DEAN: … 

DEAN: Hey, Sammy? 

SAM: Yeah, Dean? 

DEAN: Um…My turn? 

SAM: …C'mere. 

***


End file.
